


Quiet

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Closet Sex, Creampies, Fingering, M/M, Mouth Covering, Squirting, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misfire and Fulcrum decide to blow off some steam in the back storage room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

"Shh." Misfire cupped and rubbed Fulcrum’s valve. He shifted under the K-Classer, leaning back against the wall a little harder.

Together they were sitting, Fulcrum kneeling over Misfire and sort of straddling his hips while Misfire sat against the storage room wall. Together, they were sort of half hidden behind a few crates, Misfire’s legs could really only be seen if somebody were to walk in on them.

Fulcrum had his hands on Misfire's shoulders, his head down, mouth slightly open as small pants escaped him. He watched through half open eyes as Misfire's hand worked back and forth to massage his sensitive valve. He shivered and gasped each time Misfire dug his servos into the folds, wiggling them a bit only to continue his rubbing until his palm was nice and wet.

Fulcrum’s spike stood erect between the two of them; once in awhile it would bump against Misfire’s chest when he rocked a little too far forward. At that point, Misfire would use his free hand to pull Fulcrum’s hips harder against himself. He purred, feeling the spike pulse between them.

Occasionally Misfire would tap his thumb against Fulcrum’s swelling outer node, rubbing lazy circles in it just to watch the K-classer hunch over and choke a bit at the feeling.

"Listen loser, Krok is going to hear us if you keep moaning out loud like that." He kept rubbing, feeling Fulcrum shift his hand up from his shoulder to cover his mouth. It didn't do much to stop the elongated whine as it just passed through his parted servos.

"Then stop rubbing me like th-ah-ha~!" He tensed, hiding his face into Misfire’s neck as he felt Misfire dug his servos into the bottom of his valve. He teased the ring, feeling it quiver around his servo tips and clench with anticipation. A new flow of lubricant flooded into Misfire’s hand as he licked his lips.

Without much warning, he pressed a servo into Fulcrum’s valve and was rewarded with a muffled cry into his neck. He felt Fulcrum’s hips lurch upwards and he struggled to keep him down in place while his servo continued upwards.

The space was a lot tighter than he had first thought it would be. As he pushed upwards he could hear Fulcrum whimper a bit then heave out a heavy breath when he pulled. At first he thought maybe Fulcrum had a seal, but he had gotten his servo far past the point a seal would have been in place.

"You're pretty tight." His face was focused, trying to wiggle a second servo up but found it a little difficult every time Fulcrum shifted himself backwards. "Stop squirming."

"I can't help it." That single servo felt so much better than it should have been. Maybe it had been all that time stuck in stasis lock, but he certainly didn't remember this type of thing feeling this good. He actually couldn't even remember the last time he had done anything like this and with who. It didn't really matter now, all that did matter was the fact there was this odd pressure building up each time Misfire jammed his servo into him. "Oh frag." He left sloppy kisses on Misfire’s neck, pausing when he finally felt the intrusion of a second servo spreading him apart.

His valve ring strained a bit, and he let out a small whine of discomfort. Misfire took note of it but kept his hand moving, working his two servos in and out as smoothly as he possibly could before spreading them apart.

"Mnm!" Biting his bottom lip, Misfire leaned back so he could look down between them. He watched Misfire’s hand work back and forth, and he couldn't help the small hiccup that escaped his mouth as he watched. There was just something so hot about watching, seeing himself being fingered like that. It revved him the faster Misfire went; slamming his hand against his valve until a muffed _squelching_ noise could be heard.

His tank rolled, and before he even got a chance to say what was happening, he was overloading right into Misfire’s palm.

"Grk-!" Valve clenching around Misfire's servos, Fulcrum threw his head back, his hand covering his mouth to keep himself from shouting.  His entire frame rattled and shivered, his plating expanding and contracting when the brunt of it traveled up his spinal strut.

"Neat." Misfire pulled his hand free, looking at all the clear fluid Fulcrum’s valve had spurted out. The liquid was a little lighter than normal lubricant, much thinner and a lot less sticky. It was quite watery and as Misfire took his hand off, he let Fulcrum slump down against him. He sat just behind Misfire's spike, which caused his own to rub against the underside of his. "I didn't take you for a squirter." In all honesty he didn't even know he could do it either, it sort of just happened.

Reaching down between then, Misfire grabbed the two of their spikes and started to stroke them together in his hand. He squeezed them together, twisting his hand a bit and massaging his servos into the back of Fulcrum's spike the best he could.

Sliding his thumb over each of the heads, Misfire licked his lips. He drank in that foggy look Fulcrum was giving him. It amused him the way Fulcrum would look down at his hands working, and then back up at him with this pleasure ridden look. His pale orange cheeks had this cute tinge of pink to them and they only darkened when he noticed Misfire was staring back at him.

"Stop."

"No way, pinhead. You look hot as hell." He rubbed a little harder, squeezing their heads together and groaning right along with Fulcrum. "Sit up." Releasing their spikes, he pushed Fulcrum back so he could sit up. "Now-" Wiggling his hips into a better spot, Misfire grabbed the base of his spike and positioned it under Fulcrum’s valve. "Come on, sit."

Fulcrum looked down again, trying to really get a good idea of the size of Misfire's spike before lowering himself enough that the bottom of his valve touched the head of his spike. It left a wet sticky kiss on the spike’s head, and Fulcrum cycled in a hot vent when he felt the shaft below him throb with need for him. "Come on." What an impatient aft, couldn't he see he was trying to take his time with this?

"Okay... okay." Nodding to himself, Fulcrum set his hands at either side of Misfire's shoulders and started to lower himself. "O-Oh no-" A knot formed in the middle of his intake as he felt Misfire's spike suddenly take up space in his valve. Only the head had managed to get past the tight valve ring but it was enough to burn a fire in his groin hotter than he had imagined it could have.

"Oh yeah, just like that... keep going." Misfire watched Fulcrum’s valve lips split wide the lower he dropped. His golden outer node glistened and swelled outwards a little more as his arousal peaked.  When he gave it a light touch, Fulcrum gasped and leaned forwards into him, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Not so tight loser, you're choking me." Trying to push Fulcrum back a bit, he felt himself slide a little deeper into the K-Classer. "Mhm~" He smirked, feeling Fulcrum rippled around him in the most delicious way.

He listened to him pant against him, his lips so close to all of his sensitive neck cables and he wished this idiot would just bite one or something. Lick it maybe? Something other than just whine like that against him.

With his face hidden, Fulcrum dug his servos into Misfire's shoulders, heaving in a breath as the jet’s spike was about a third of the way in. He wasn't large or anything, in fact Misfire was plenty average for his spike granted he had a mod that added a few extra ridges to the bottom of his spike but he hadn't even reached those yet. No, he was struggling to get more than a third of the way down as the fire in his tank was growing out of control.

"Ah~!" Drool seeped from one side of his mouth down onto Misfire's neck and shoulder, though it didn't seem to bother him, as he was a too focused on getting Fulcrum to sit down a little more.

"I... Misfire... I'm-" He hugged Misfire's neck even harder, squeezing his optics shut as deep throws of pleasure started to radiate up to his tank and down to the tips of his peds. "I'm-" He could feel it, the tightening and spastic squeezing over his valve walls as he overloaded a second time.

"Fulc-" Misfire gagged, Fulcrum’s grip around his neck really getting tight now. Who knew this scrawny dud could hug so tight. "You're choking me you idiot!" He tried to keep his voice down, not to mention he didn't want to move his head too much or Fulcrum’s loud gasp and cry from overload would no doubt echo in the room.

There was a sudden wetness between his thighs and he sighed, knowing Fulcrum had squirt again. It trickled down his spike shaft, sending odd little jolts of arousal through his systems as it pooled under his own aft.

"I'm not even halfway in and you blow your load?"

"I-" Fulcrum’s arms loosened around his neck, lolling slightly to the sides to hang off Misfire's shoulders lazily, "I couldn't help it. My stamina isn't what it used to be."

"Did you even have any to begin with?" He was half pouting, the other half greatly amused he could pop Fulcrum that easily.

Fulcrum sat back up, head down as he tried to catch his breath. His thighs were shaking, struggling to hold up his weight now. He licked his dry lips and then ran the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead.

"We're going to be here all night." He looked down between them, seeing the mess he had made before trying to slide himself down a little more. He winced, his valve giving him a bit of resistance. He pushed past it, working over the ridge on Misfire's spike and stopping to rest again. He was right; they were going to be there all night if they didn't try to speed things up a bit. Time to take control.

Pushing back off the wall, Misfire pushed Fulcrum up and off himself and then backwards until he was forced to lie on his back.

"What are you doing?" Wearily, Fulcrum watched Misfire push his knees apart and crawl over him until their noses were practically touching.

Putting his hand over Fulcrum’s mouth, Misfire kissed his nose and let most of his weight fall on Fulcrum. Their hips ground together and Misfire made sure to grind the underside of his spike into Fulcrum’s swollen valve folds. It was a hot sticky mess down there, and that was just how he liked it.

"Do you trust me, pinhead?"

"Not really." Fulcrum said through Misfire's servos. That wasn't really true, he trusted him plenty, even though he was an aft a good percent of the time.

Removing his hand from Fulcrum’s mouth, Misfire replaced it with his lips. The kiss was hard and hungry, Misfire nipping at Fulcrum’s bottom lip to draw out a loud groan from him.

"Shh." Still, they had to be quiet, it would be bad if Krok walked in, worse if Spinister caught them, and probably awful if Grimlock heard.

Their lips clashed again, glossas darting out from time to time to tangle with each other while Misfire reached down between his legs to grab and stroke his spike. Jerking himself a few times, he pressed the head of his spike roughly against the top of Fulcrum's valve and slid it up and down through the lips a few times.

Fulcrum squirmed under him, whining into the jet’s mouth until he felt him slide his spike down and press forwards.

"Mnm~!" Fulcrum's legs jumped and parted as Misfire's hips pushed them aside. Lower and lower he dropped, his spike slipping deeper and deeper into him once again until he was one third the way in. With Misfire in control, Fulcrum had to tolerate the extra burn he felt as Misfire's spike pushed past the point they had managed to get too prior.

"Shh." Misfire bucked, stuffing himself inside of Fulcrum in one swift movement. He pressed his hand down a little harder on the K-Classer’s mouth to muffle the loud cry he let out before removing his hand and kissing him.

"You aft." Fulcrum said through clenched denta, digging his servos into a seam on Misfire’s hip and pulling harshly. The overload that followed it made Fulcrum twist under him, and he had to really hold Fulcrum in place to keep him from making any extra noise as he rode out the pleasure. When he settled back down, Misfire removed his hand. "You could have warned me."

"Figured it would be better to you know... just tear the band-aid off and get it over with." He pulled his hips back, and then rocked forwards, seeing that angry look on Fulcrum’s mug warbled and vanish after a second thrust. "See? Much better." And it was.

Misfire started slow, bumping their hips together at a steady pace for a while, showering Fulcrum with kisses and cheek cuddles. It was weird, seeing him his affectionate because he never acted like this around the others, only when they were alone. Maybe it had something to do with him trying to always look cool and collected, but deep down he was just a huge softy.

Misfire's hips picked up pace and Fulcrum felt himself sliding backwards on the floor. He grunted each time Misfire's groin connected with his own, pleasure bursting across his sensor net as his spike lit up every node it touched.

He felt those extra ridges at the base of Misfire's spike when he pushed everything he had into the K-classer. He dug his peds into the floor, continuing to push Fulcrum until they met the other wall.

"I-I'm going to overload again"

"Not surprising." Misfire panted into the nook of Fulcrum’s neck, wrapping his arms under the middle of Fulcrum's back to get better leverage on him before really letting loose. He slammed into him, thrusting through Fulcrum’s next overload and putting his hand back over his mouth to muffle his cry of bliss.

He himself struggled to stay quiet; he would cut off cries midway until they sounded like choked little sobs.  

Fulcrum's legs flopped at his sides, and Fulcrum himself held the tops of Misfire's shoulders as he pounded him. His mouth gaped behind the jets servos, drooling even more as he heaved in air, desperate to cool his boiling frame.

"Here it comes." Misfire had his cheek pressed hard into Fulcrum’s stomach, hugging it tightly as he drove his spike as far into the dud bomb as he could. His hips twitched as his spike swelled and caught on Fulcrum's inner walls, tugging the mesh and sort of locking them in place as his pike let out a jet of thick sticky fluid. "Mhn~" His hips twitched, and he wiggled his aft to try and get anything more he could into Fulcrum's tight little valve.

Frame sagging when the sweet throws of overload faded, Misfire cycled in a deep vent and sighed happily. That felt nice, way better than nice actually.

Sliding his hand off of Fulcrum's mouth, Misfire picked his head up and let his chin rest on Fulcrum's abdominal plating. He had a dopey stupid smile on, his red optics glossed over with a satisfied look.

Sitting himself up on his elbows, Fulcrum looked down at Misfire just for a moment before letting his head roll back. Hell he was tired. Although that had felt incredible but he knew he was going to be feeling it in the morning. No doubt his back paint had been scuffed off due to rutting on the floor, and no doubt his array would be sore tomorrow from Misfire's rough first thrust. No matter, as of right now it was all well worth it.

Sitting himself up, Misfire kissed up Fulcrum's stomach until he got to his lips. He kissed the corner of his mouth, and then hid his face into the loser's neck while his hips pulled back and he extracted himself from Fulcrum's valve.

"Ah-ha..." A small whine as that wonderful fullness he had felt vanished, and a rush of fluids emerged from his valve. Together they looked down, seeing the sticky mess of transfluid and lubricant mixing together between Fulcrum's thighs. "We have to clean up, or Krok is going to know what we were up too."

"Hey, no problem. Just lie back again." He saw the skeptical look, but when Misfire locked his lips, Fulcrum purred and lay back down. Next, he reached down and spread his red and swollen valve folds, displaying himself at Misfire. He smirked when the jets wings perked up.

 


End file.
